How to Wobble like a Penguin
by PandoraHeartsAngel
Summary: Hikaru & Kaoru are 16 and part of the host club, everything is like the regular OHSHC expect for 5 years ago Kaoru was diagnosed with a cruel & fatal disease. As the illness begins to show Hikaru begins to suffer as well. With the help of everyone he battles the disease known as Friedreich's Ataxia as it slowly deteriorates his ability to move freely (Similar to 1 Litre of Tears).
1. My Brother

**Story: How to Wobble like a Penguin**

- By **PandoraHeartsAngel**

**Summary:** The life of Kaoru's battle with Friedreich's Ataxia

CHAPTER SUMMARY: Introduction and Hikaru's feelings.

**AN: **This is my second story but I've had this idea for a long time. I have Friedreich's Ataxia so I wanted to write about, having a first hand experience on it, I know a lot. I want to try to spread awareness of it so fill free to look it up! Anyways chapter 1 will be short but I want to begin this story. Love yah~

**What is Friedreich's Ataxia?**

Friedreich's ataxia (FA) is a disease that causes progressive damage to the nervous system. Which results in symptoms ranging from loss of balance and coordination to speech problems. It does not affect people's intellect & there is no cure. People of all ages and races are affected.

There is many types of Ataxia, and if you seen/read/or even heard of Aya Kito and the japanese drama 'One Litre of Tears' you'll have an idea of the disease/disability as spinocerebellar degeneration (Also a rare disease where the cerebellum of the brain gradually deteriorates to the point where the victim cannot walk, speak, write, or eat) is a type an Ataxia, although has a much faster progression.

FA is the most common form of hereditary ataxia. It's a cruel disease in which your life expectancy is greatly affected. Please support those with any kind of Ataxia!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or anything else in Ouran Highschool Host Club! Although I wish I did!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** My Brother

~Hikaru~

**The ****Hitachiin Mansion, Saturday, 12:08pm**

*BANG*

Hikaru was in kitchen, grabbing a snack his brother and himself. He stopped everything when he heard the sound. Quickly, he dropped what he was holding and began to run towards his and Kaoru's bedroom. His heart pounded and he was thankful their room was close. They switched their huge bedroom for the twin's maids suite when Kaoru fell down the stairs. Although Kaoru said no at first he gave in quick. The first floor room made things much easier for everyone.

'_Its been five years now, and up until a couple of years ago, we treated this disease as nothing... How stupid of us, we wasted the precious time while Kaoru wasn't sick, and instead we played dumb. We had decided that since Kaoru didn't show any symptoms we would just ignore the illness, and I never even complained about our choice, mostly because i didn't want to face the cruel reality, so I pretended it was nothing. But as Kaoru began falling more and more often, we discovered we didn't have a choice anymore...'_

Hikaru burst open the bedroom door, one of the house maids was helping him up from where he had fallen off the bed.

"Oops" Kaoru laughed as he looked up at Hikaru, who was standing just inside their room,

"I'm fine, don't worry Hikaru!" Kaoru claimed when he stood up, the maid who was helping him looked at him for a second then went into the bathroom. Kaoru looked as his brother again, smiling to show he was fine, just as blood tickled down his neck from a small cut on his chin.

_'My stupid brother'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

Review please, and don't cha worry my chapters won't be short, this is just a small little beginning starting to give you readers an idea of my plan for this story.


	2. Regular Monday

**Story: How to Wobble like a Penguin**

- By **PandoraHeartsAngel**

**Summary:** The life of Kaoru's battle with Friedreich's Ataxia

CHAPTER SUMMARY: More of an intro, what a normal day for kao-chan and hika-chan is like.

**AN:** I planned to update vamp ed next but I felt bad the chapter was sooooo darn short, so I'll write chapter 2 of this than ch 9 of Vampire Ed, than 3 of this and so on and so forth. Love yah~

**What is Friedreich's Ataxia?**

Friedreich's ataxia (FA) is a disease that causes progressive damage to the nervous system. Which results in symptoms ranging from loss of balance and coordination to speech problems. It does not affect people's intellect & there is no cure. People of all ages and races are affected.

There is many types of Ataxia, and if you seen/read/or even heard of Aya Kito and the japanese drama 'One Litre of Tears' you'll have an idea of the disease/disability as spinocerebellar degeneration (Also a rare disease where the cerebellum of the brain gradually deteriorates to the point where the victim cannot walk, speak, write, or eat) is a type an Ataxia, although has a much faster progression.

FA is the most common form of hereditary ataxia. It's a cruel disease in which your life expectancy is greatly affected. Please support those with any kind of Ataxia!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or anything else in Ouran Highschool Host Club! Although I wish I did!

* * *

**Dear my reviewers:**

Tamachankick10, I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for reviewing :)

Tsuki Aizawa, I am don't worry~ you watched the movie? You should watch the drama, it's even better ;)

Random, Thank you very much, I'm so happy you are interested to learn about FA!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Regular Monday

~Hikaru~

**The ****Hitachiin Mansion, Monday, 7:39am**

"Kaoru wake up!" Hikaru shouted from the bathroom where he was finishing getting ready, he just had a shower and was putting his uniform on. Hikaru was on top of things like he was almost everyday for him today was a regular Monday. He woke up at 7:00am and got Kaoru's things ready then headed into the shower. He usually woke Kaoru up at 7:30... But he supposed he was a little slower since it was a Monday morning. Since Kaoru tended to need more sleep; he showered at night so he had less of a rush in the morning and could sleep in a bit more. He also went to bed earlier than Hikaru. But somehow they still were always just a couple of minutes late for class every morning. No one would be mad, everyone knew it wasn't Kaoru's fault. They knew that he couldn't help it. And either way, Kaoru wasn't someone who you could stay mad at for long.

"5 more minutes brother." Kaoru whispered sleepily from his bed. Hikaru sighed and as he finishing tying his tie, walked over to the windows and opened them up to let the morning sunlight stream in.

"It's been 10 minutes Kaoru! Your stuff is on the bed." He walked over to his identical twin brother and pulled the blankets from him,

"I'll go ask the maid to bring our breakfast. Ok?"

"Ok." The zombie-like Kaoru said as he raised into a sitting position. Bandage still in place on his chin.

~Kaoru~

Kaoru sighed, still half asleep. He grabbed his uniform on the end of the bed and began to change. Kaoru was so used to the weird little bruises over his body, they didn't hurt much but didn't look so nice either. He always forgot how or where he got them. They were such bizarre bruises, if someone saw him naked they would probably think he was physically abused or something. But Kaoru didn't care anymore, he knew other than the bruises there that there was nothing strange about his appearance, and he knew strangers give him the pitiful look because they didn't know any better. Sometimes if he and Hikaru went out people would look at him and question why he had a walker, or if he didn't take his walker they would give bewildered looks at him when he walked arm and arm with Hikaru, and ask him if he was okay. Although he and his brother usually ignored them he was thankful for those people. They were the people with kind eyes, the ones who just wanted to help and when/if he fell they would run up to help him. Some strangers were nice, but Kaoru and Hikaru both learned that just as many weren't. Those were the ones with heartless eyes.

"I have our breakfast! Coffee, toast, and fruit!" Hikaru smiled when he came into the room with a tray of food. He placed the their breakfast on the foot of Kaoru's bed beside Kaoru, who was in his uniform now with the exception of his tie. Hikaru took a big sip of his coffee and then went over to help Kaoru with his tie. Although Kaoru could tie a tie, Hikaru did it much faster and neater. When he finished, he grabbed a piece of toast for himself.

"Thank you brother." Kaoru muttered as he downed some vitamins with some coffee. Although there was nothing to stop his disease, there were some things that helped. Like how CoQ10 helped keep his heart strong, and Iron helped him get a little boost of energy. He turned to look at the clock, 7:51am, they had just under 10 minutes to eat then Kaoru would go to the bathroom to wash up as Hikaru would call for their driver.

~Hikaru~

**Ouran High School, 8:36am**

The twins arrived in class just after the second bell- which was good timing for them. Hikaru helped Kaoru to his seat and sat down in his own, which was right beside his brother's desk. They had spots in the front to make it easier for Kaoru, since Kaoru didn't want to bring his walker to school, Hikaru stayed with him to help him. And although Kaoru could get around on his own with a wall by his side, Hikaru never wanted to leave him out of fear he would fall, plus they had always been inseparable, even before Kaoru became sick. It was a secret wish Kaoru had to make it to graduation without becoming dependent on a walker. Although Hikaru asked him to use one, he wouldn't push it, he knew Kaoru wanted to be free of it for as long as possible and would not bug his brother about it. Hikaru cared more about Kaoru than himself and would, no doubt about it, do anything to keep him safe and happy. Although following his wish to go without a walker contradicted that. His walker saved Kaoru from many falls but Kaoru was happier going to school without it. So, Hikaru had decided if he was unable to stop Kaoru from falling he would jump in and become a pillow for him, and if it was impossible to do that too, he would still do it metaphorically.

"Hi Hikaru. Hi Kaoru." Haruhi greeted from her own desk which was behind and one aisle to the right from Hikaru's desk. Her books were out with pens and a notebook beside it. Like she always was, she was silently waiting for class to begin.

"Morning Haruhi" the twins replied in unison.

"How are you two this morn- Kaoru!" Haruhi said as she spotted the bandage on his chin, the cut was healing pretty fast but a bruise was beginning to spread to the part above his chin where the bandage didn't cover. Haruhi stood up to walk over to him and get a better look, Kaoru understood by looking to where her eyes pointed,

"Oh this?" Kaoru motioned to his chin, "It's just a little thing." Kaoru replied as innocently as he could, ending it with a smile. But Haruhi kept her worried eyes on him.

"What did you do?"

"He fell out of bed on the weekend..." Hikaru replied before Kaoru did as the teacher walked into the classroom, Haruhi rushed to her seat as the twins got their books out.

**Ouran High School, 3:35pm**

"I'm back!" Haruhi shouted as she came into the classroom where Hikaru and Kaoru waited. Everyday after class Haruhi went to photo-copy her notes. Kaoru's hand coordination was slow so instead of stressing himself out with trying to copy notes Haruhi just gave him a copy of her notes. It was easier to memorize things when copying it by hand but Haruhi kept her notes so neat and in so much detail it made it easy for Kaoru to memorize them.

"Ready?" Haruhi asked as she grabbed her bag.

"Yep," Kaoru stood up and grabbed his brother's arm,

_'Off to the Host Club.'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**& review please! It'll only take a second ;)**


	3. Stay Strong

**Story: How to Wobble like a Penguin**

- By **PandoraHeartsAngel**

**Summary:** The life of Kaoru's battle with Friedreich's Ataxia

CHAPTER SUMMARY: Haruhi and Kyoya thoughts.

**AN:** In my other story, 'Vampire Ed', I talked about how I'm going to attempt weekly updates every monday! Here's this week's chapter,

Love yah~

**What is Friedreich's Ataxia?**

Friedreich's ataxia (FA) is a disease that causes progressive damage to the nervous system. Which results in symptoms ranging from loss of balance and coordination to speech problems. It does not affect people's intellect & there is no cure. People of all ages and races are affected.

There is many types of Ataxia, and if you seen/read/or even heard of Aya Kito and the japanese drama 'One Litre of Tears' you'll have an idea of the disease/disability as spinocerebellar degeneration (Also a rare disease where the cerebellum of the brain gradually deteriorates to the point where the victim cannot walk, speak, write, or eat) is a type an Ataxia, although has a much faster progression.

FA is the most common form of hereditary ataxia. It's a cruel disease in which your life expectancy is greatly affected. Please support those with any kind of Ataxia!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or anything else in Ouran Highschool Host Club! Although I wish I did!

* * *

**Dear my reviewers:**

Tamachankick10, Thank you very much! I'm glad you think so, and I hope it stays clear ;) hehe and I don't really want to but with a story like this it'll be hard not to make it a sad story.

Akuma Shoujo23, I'm glad you think so and I hope it does to~~ Thank You!

Guest, I will thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Stay Strong

~Haruhi~

**Ouran High School, 3:46pm**

"Is there a theme today?" Haruhi asked as they turned yet another corner. Music room #3 wasn't that far, but Ouran's campus was more like a small town compared to other high school's campuses and, in a way, nothing was that close either. Kaoru also moved slower than most people and nobody wanted rush him.

It took a while for Haruhi to learn about Kaoru's disease, not because she didn't notice but because she knew it would be rude to ask. Your health is your personal space, and she would wait for Kaoru to tell her when he wanted to. It was something she learned when her mother passed away. It was an awkward and very uncomfortable conversation to have. She wished she had had the courage back then to tell her classmates to be themselves toward her again and that she would tell them her feelings about her sadness when she was strong enough and ready.

Although Haruhi was never able to stop others curiosity, she was able to stop her own. It wasn't hard to understand it wasn't just a small matter; the protectiveness of Hikaru and the supportiveness the Host Club gave him, made it easy enough to guess. Until Haruhi learned the truth she simply stayed by his side and helped him with whatever he needed. She never stopped smiling nor pitied him in any way. And it stayed that way even after Kaoru told her the truth. Though he never really ever said it out loud... His way of telling her about his disease was to come to class early to leave a textbook called 'Freidreich's Ataxia' on Haruhi's desk. And when Haruhi walked into class that morning to find a text-book with a pink sticky note and the words, 'To Haruhi, From Kaoru' on it, Haruhi looked up to see Kaoru smile at her and she smiled back, was a sign of his strength. No words were ever spoken about the disease, and it wasn't until that weekend when Haruhi read the cruel textbook silently in her room that she discovered the terrible truth of Kaoru's disease.

"-Haruhi?"

"Hmmmm?"

"What's up Haru-chan?

"Nothing! Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Tamaki decided to do Cats, like nekos-" Kaoru said as he stumbled over his own feet and before Hikaru could react someone grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Thanks" Kaoru looked up to a flash of glasses and black hair.

~Kyoya~

**2 minutes ago,**

"Mitsukuni, your ears aren't on right, they're falling off. Here."

Mori stated while Hani ate his strawberry cake, he then reached down to repin Hani's cat ear hairpins. _'Cat ears and tails *check*' _Kyoya scribbled onto note pad while Tamaki ran to him with 3 cat ear hairpin pairs and 3 furry tails wrapped in his arms. Kyoya looked at his tear filled eyes,

"Mommy! Where is our precious daughter and our twins!? Did they get lost! Or hurt, or-"

"They're probably almost here... I'll check."

"Really?! Thank you! I'm beginning to get worried."

_'Yeah **beginning** to'_

Kyoya waved his hand a backwards 'bye' as he headed out the door only to see the trio about 10 steps away from him. He fixed his glasses and was about to turn back until he saw Kaoru's left foot hit his right leg, knocking him unbalanced.

Kyoya grabbed his arm a second later to steady him. _'Be more careful Kaoru! You need to stay strong for all of us.'_

"Thank you." Kaoru whispered as he re-steadied himself and smiled up at Kyoya only to see him staring down at him.

The next second he looked away and was about to turn back inside but stopped,

"Tamaki has your outfits ready. We open in five."

~Kaoru~

**Ouran High School, Music Room #3, 5:40**

"I can't believe I let you fall out of bed!" Hikaru cried, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there... Because of me..."

Hikaru turned Kaoru's head upwards to look at his chin.

"Kaoru..."

Hikaru whispered as he leaned his forehand against Kaoru's cheek and give out a dramatic sob,

"Brother... You didn't do anything wrong, I'm the who should be more careful! I'm sorry."

Kaoru exclaimed pulling his brother into a hug...

"Kyaa~~~~~" Girls screamed.

~Hikaru~

**Ouran High School, Music Room #3, 6:33**

"Are we almost done Kaoru wants to head home?" Hikaru asked Haruhi as he threw out leftover cake,

"Of course Hikaru, I'll finish up, you head home. Thank for helping through!"

Hikaru smiled to her and they turned around to find his brother, _'fuck'_.

"Kaoru!" He screamed...

* * *

**Thanks** for reading and **review** please!


	4. Falling Down

**Story: How to Wobble like a Penguin**

- By **PandoraHeartsAngel**

**Summary:** The life of Kaoru's battle with Friedreich's Ataxia

CHAPTER SUMMARY: Kaoru's visit at the hospital.

**AN: **If you are wondering why there wasn't a chapter last week, I made it every 2nd week instead of every week, it's easier for me without worrying about rushing. Check my profile to know the next chapter date!

Love yah~

**What is Friedreich's Ataxia?**

Friedreich's ataxia (FA) is a disease that causes progressive damage to the nervous system. Which results in symptoms ranging from loss of balance and coordination to speech problems. It does not affect people's intellect & there is no cure. People of all ages and races are affected.

There is many types of Ataxia, and if you seen/read/or even heard of Aya Kito and the japanese drama 'One Litre of Tears' you'll have an idea of the disease/disability as spinocerebellar degeneration (Also a rare disease where the cerebellum of the brain gradually deteriorates to the point where the victim cannot walk, speak, write, or eat) is a type an Ataxia, although has a much faster progression.

FA is the most common form of hereditary ataxia. It's a cruel disease in which your life expectancy is greatly affected. Please support those with any kind of Ataxia!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or anything else in Ouran Highschool Host Club! Although I wish I did!

* * *

**Dear my reviewers:**

Tamachankick10 Hehe, Thank you, I love your reviews and I'm so happy you like my story so much!

Jackie Wepps Really? That's how I want it to be~~~ Thank you for reviewing!

Akuma Shoujo23 Thanks, I hope you enjoy this one too, and I really appreciate all your reviews!

* * *

** Chapter 4:** Falling Down

~Hikaru~

**Bunkyō Hospital Ambulance, 7:06pm**

_'Deep breaths Hikaru, come on, deep breaths.'_

"Excuse me," A paramedic placed his hand on Hikaru's shoulder to grab his attention, "I understand you're very worried, but we need your help to help your brother... Can you answer some questions for us?"

Hikaru, who was staring at Kaoru and holding his hand as if his brother's life depended on it, silently nodded yes to the paramedic.

"Ok, so it is easy to see you two are twins, and you're high-school students, but can you identify your brother for us?"

"His name is Kaoru Hitachiin, we're 16 years old, and five years ago my brother was diagnosed with a neuromuscular disease called Friedreich's Ataxia..."

The paramedic scribbled on his notepad while mumbling something Hikaru didn't care to decipher.

"And can you explain what happened?"

"..."

**Ouran High School, Music Room #3, 6:29pm**

"Bye ladies! Have a good night!"

Hikaru shouted as the girls left, Kaoru, however, just quietly sat and smiled goodbye.

"And we hope to see you all again soon." Tamaki said as he bowed them off at the door. The girls giggled then left. Hikaru came back over to where Kaoru was sitting and sat next to him.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked with a worried expression, Kaoru usually wasn't so quiet,

"I'm fine..." But when Kaoru saw his brother's face he added, "Well I'm a little dizzy but I think its cause I'm maybe a little hungry and tired."

"Let's go home than."

"Ok brother. _'Thank you'"_

"Oi boss! Kaoru isn't feeling to great so we're going head off first!" Hikaru shouted to Tamaki, who was in the middle of a deep conservation with Kyoya, _'probably about the next theme knowing the lord'._

"Mmm Hikaru?" Tamaki turned to him,

"Oh yeah, sure, by-" Tamaki was saying as he caught something in the corner of his eye,

"Hikaru! Help Haruhi first! My precious girl is going to hurt herself doing that!"

Hikaru turned around to look behind him to find Haruhi barely managing to balance out a handful of empty dishes in her left hand while she added more dishes and cups to the pile with her right hand.

"Ah Haru-chan! Let me help~"

Hikaru rushed to her side as the pile of dishes began to tip, and snatched over half of the dishes to put away.

~Kaoru~

_'Why do I feel like this? I'm sooo dizzy. My heart feels like it is racing and I just want to sleep... Hikaru... Can we please go home now?'_

Kaoru thought to himself as he lay silently on the couch as he watched his brother help Haruhi clean up Music Room#3. Kaoru turned his head to see Tamaki chatting non-stop to Kyoya as Kyoya scribbled away on his notepad. If you looked at them quickly you would think Kyoya was copying what Tamaki was saying to him. But Kaoru knew Kyoya better than that, and there was better chances that Kyoya was ignoring Tamaki completely and letting his friend's words go right into one ear and out the other.

Lastly Kaoru looked towards Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai. Mori was in the middle of helping Hani take off his neko costume... _'Oh right.'_

Kaoru slowly reached up to feel fluffy and soft triangles on his head. Taking his time, he unpinned the left ear, put it on the table, then went for the right ear. Next the tail, but as Kaoru went to grab the orange kitty tail that was connected to the back of his belt, he realized he was sitting on it. So he slowly stood up, but as his body left the couch he realized what a terrible idea it was to get up. He reached for a nearby pillar to steady himself but as he lifted his foot his vision blurred and darkened. He saw Hikaru turn to him just as he was falling down.

Next thing he knew he was face first on the floor and a sharp pain in his ankle and head...

"Kaoru!" he blacked out as he heard his name being called out of Hikaru's mouth.

~Hikaru~

**Bunkyō Hospital, Tuesday, 4:45pm**

Kaoru didn't wake up until noon and since then hadn't left his room. Although he didn't need to, he had had his tests and was bandaged up last night while he was unconscious. In 15 minutes they would meet up with Kaoru's doctor to find out his diagnosis and the reason Kaoru had fainted.

Since they arrived at the hospital Hikaru had been busy and hadn't left the hospital. After Kaoru was checked up, Hikaru was told he had a sprained ankle and a concussion. With the nurse's help, he contacted Kaoru specialist to make an appointment for tomorrow, the nurse also said they would get a private room for Kaoru to stay in until he woke up and saw his doctor. Their parents came after work to visit and hear the news. It was a short visit, but Hikaru knew his parent's were very busy with work, and the worry in his mom's eyes relaxed him because it told him she really cared even though she was barely ever around. Hikaru and the maids were more of a caregiver to Kaoru then they were anyways. At a time he had had the tiniest hope that they would change after Kaoru's condition worsened last year. But it never did. Hikaru stopped expecting much from them except for money after that, and finally accepted the fact their parent's would never be a big part of his and Kaoru's life. In truth he was happiest knowing he was the main caretaker for his brother and not their parents. He, himself, was the one he trusted for such an important job anyway.

That night Hikaru slept next to Kaoru and didn't wake up from his deep sleep until the nurse woke him up to do Kaoru's morning check up. Hikaru took that time to get food. When Kaoru woke up Hikaru was ecstatic and although his mind was a bit foggy, he seemed well. Shortly afterwards the host club visited, uneasy after what they saw, but they too were very happy to see Kaoru awake and well. Although the visit was cut short when the nurse came in to tell Kaoru to rest. Around 4 Kaoru woke from his nap, and passed the time until Kaoru's 5 o'clock appointment with TV.

"When do we see Dr. Montgomery Hikaru?"

"About 10 minutes. I guess we should start heading to her office hey?"

"Yeah."

As Hikaru went to get Kaoru's wheelchair he realized how quiet his brother had been since he woke up and for some reason it made him nervous. He helped his brother into the wheelchair, making sure to the being careful of his ankle. Then they headed to the doctor's office.

~Dr. Montgomery~

**Bunkyō Hospital, ****Dr. Montgomery's office,**** 5:06pm**

"I'm afraid Kaoru's condition is progressing much faster than we thought." Dr. Mongomery paused to tell the news settle into the twins heads,

"The reason Kaoru fainted last night is something we call AV nodal reentrant tachycardia, which is a rapid heart rate due to more than one pathway through the AV node. Otherwise known as an Arrhythmia which is a type of heart disease. Although with medication it can easily be treated. But the thing is, heart failures are very common with Ataxia but 95% of the time they only occur in the later stages of the disease. And although you're ok now Kaoru, it can be a very serious thing for the future. You're condition at the moment is not very well and-"

"Dr. Montgomery, I'll do anything possible to help Kaoru, and for us money is not an issue. Just, please, tell us what to do to slow down the progression." Hikaru said fast, like it was task he had to complete this second. Dr. Montgomery looked to him and sighed... _'She wouldn't have expected anything from this boy.'_

* * *

**Thanks** for reading and **review** please!


	5. Stand Up

**Story: How to Wobble like a Penguin**

- By **PandoraHeartsAngel**

**Summary:** The life of Kaoru's battle with Friedreich's Ataxia

CHAPTER SUMMARY: Kaoru works hard with Hikaru's help to recover.

**AN: **Its been a while but I just finished a class I was doing so hopefully I'll have lots of free time now!

Love yah~

**What is Friedreich's Ataxia?**

Friedreich's ataxia (FA) is a disease that causes progressive damage to the nervous system. Which results in symptoms ranging from loss of balance and coordination to speech problems. It does not affect people's intellect & there is no cure. People of all ages and races are affected.

There is many types of Ataxia, and if you seen/read/or even heard of Aya Kito and the japanese drama 'One Litre of Tears' you'll have an idea of the disease/disability as spinocerebellar degeneration (Also a rare disease where the cerebellum of the brain gradually deteriorates to the point where the victim cannot walk, speak, write, or eat) is a type an Ataxia, although has a much faster progression.

FA is the most common form of hereditary ataxia. It's a cruel disease in which your life expectancy is greatly affected. Please support those with any kind of Ataxia!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or anything else in Ouran Highschool Host Club! Although I wish I did!

* * *

**Dear my reviewers:**

**Tamachankick10** Glad you like it! Hehe.

**Jackie Wepps **Thanks for keeping up with my story! Sorry about the hiatus~

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Stand Up

~Kaoru~

**Bunkyō Hospital,****Dr. Montgomery's office,****5:07pm**

"Dr. Montgomery, I'll do anything possible to help Kaoru, and for us money is not an issue. Just, please, tell us what to do to slow down the progression."

_'Hikaru...'_

"Exercise."

"Huh?"

"It is the biggest type of medicine for this disease, dedication and rehabilitation exercises."

"...I can do that." Kaoru announced in a strong voice,

"I already take any medication there is, and I know it is not helping, but if there is something I can do, I'll do it." Kaoru looked toward his brother, _'I promise I'll become less of a burden for you and I'll show you that you don't need to constantly take care of me. I'll show you that even after a bad fall I can stand up on my own.'_

"Alright. I'll arrange for a physical therapist to visit your room shortly after dinner tonight. But Kaoru, the most important thing is to stick to these exercises, taking one day off can lend to a bad habit of procrastination. I'm sure Hikaru will help you."

"Of course I will."

"Oh and one other thing Kaoru, I know you don't want to hear this but, I think it's best that once your ankle heals and you're out of the wheelchair, that you'll consider to begin using a walker full-time."

"But-"

"Kaoru, please, it's for your safety."

"Don't worry doctor, I'll-" Kaoru looked at his brother quick before interrupting him.

"I can do that too."

Hikaru quickly looked at Kaoru bewildered.

"Kaoru..."

~Hikaru~

**Bunkyō Hospital, Kaoru's room,****8:11pm**

_'Kaoru, why can you make that promise to someone else when I asked you to do the exact same thing so many times and you always answered no?'_

Hikaru thought as he aimlessly flipped through channels. He heard his brother's voice from the hallway and turned off the TV, "Here is a copy of those exercises Kaoru, I'm sure once you get the hang of them you'll be able to complete this work-out in 15 minutes, just remember not to push yourself to hard, ok?"

"No problem Dr. Kay" Kaoru said as he looked over the little booklet Dr. Kay had just given him as he wheeled Kaoru into his room.

"And you have my number so if you need something, call right away, and we'll plan to meet here every Sunday morning, for now just work on these exercises once or twice a day, either before or after bed."

"Mmmhmm, see you Sunday Dr. Kay." Kaoru stated as he continued to look over the exercises. Dr. Kay smiled and waved goodbye, as she headed out Hikaru took the chance to talk to his brother,

"Are you tired? You were there for an hour."

"Hmmm? Oh. Yeah a little bit."

"...The nurse came in to say you'll be discharged tomorrow morning."

"Ok, that's good... Hey I'm going to shower."

"Do you-"

"No, I'm ok Hikaru, thanks." Kaoru stated then wheeled himself into the bathroom.

_'Why are you so quiet Kaoru? Why won't you talk to me?'_

* * *

**Thanks** for reading and **review** please! Its short but next chapter will be out next week!


	6. Never Give Up

**Story: How to Wobble like a Penguin**

- By **PandoraHeartsAngel**

**Summary:** The life of Kaoru's battle with Friedreich's Ataxia

CHAPTER SUMMARY: It has been a month since Kaoru's hospitalization and Hikaru reflects on Kaoru's change of attitude since then.

**AN: **Dear readers I have planned out this story for a while and with the story line I want to follow, Penguin will end after 10 chapters, although changes happen lots and it just might work out differently, but I wanted to let you wonderful people know this. Anyways~ After a long summer break I am ready to write, and I wanted to thank those who waited so patiently! And also I reread this story and noticed a lot of little mistakes, so I am planning to edit this story before chapter 7, but I don't think it'll interfere with my biweekly schedule, which is good! Love yah~

**What is Friedreich's Ataxia?**

Friedreich's ataxia (FA) is a disease that causes progressive damage to the nervous system. Which results in symptoms ranging from loss of balance and coordination to speech problems. It does not affect people's intellect & there is no cure. People of all ages and races are affected.

There is many types of Ataxia, and if you seen/read/or even heard of Aya Kito and the japanese drama 'One Litre of Tears' you'll have an idea of the disease/disability as spinocerebellar degeneration (Also a rare disease where the cerebellum of the brain gradually deteriorates to the point where the victim cannot walk, speak, write, or eat) is a type an Ataxia, although has a much faster progression.

FA is the most common form of hereditary ataxia. It's a cruel disease in which your life expectancy is greatly affected. Please support those with any kind of Ataxia!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or anything else in Ouran Highschool Host Club! Although I wish I did!

* * *

**Dear my reviewer:**

BleachGirl99, Thanks for all your reviews, I am happy you like it! XD

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Never Give Up

~Hikaru~

_**One month later...**_

**Bunkyō Hospital, ****Dr. Montgomery's office, ****10:09am**

"I have good news Kaoru, it looks like your rehabilitation has paid off, and since last month your condition has steadied itself! Although I do strongly recommend to keep this up, because your condition can take always take a turn for the worst again."

"Of course!" Kaoru replied happily.

**Bunkyō Hospital, ****Dr. Montgomery's office, ****10:30am**

"Ask the woman at front for the blood work forms and... You remember where the lab is right?"

"To the left and the third door on the right. Or, of course, we can always just follow the purple line."

Kaoru, once again, replied happily back to Dr. Montgomery, before I could speak, like he has done this whole appointment, or rather this entire last month. Since his fall after the Host Club that day Kaoru has taken up much more independence than before. It has also been a month now since his brother had a real conversation with him or even looked straight at him. Hikaru had absolutely no idea why Kaoru was ignoring him, nobody did really. And the weirdest part of all was that it was only him. Whenever Hikaru had tried to face him about this he would always say, _"what are you talking about?", _or simply ignore him. He wasn't mad, he couldn't be mad the person he loved most in his life, but he wanted to understand. If he just knew what was wrong he could try to fix it. But no matter what he did Kaoru didn't change.

It was about a week ago that Kaoru had started avoided him altogether. Because of his walker he was able to walk independently and would only ask for help from people who weren't Hikaru. Kaoru would always rush ahead or stay behind his brother, he chose not to look or speak to him unless he had to, and stopped letting Hikaru help him even when he needed it. The other day Kaoru was doing his nighttime exercises in their room and fell, it was just himself and Hikaru in the room, the maids we off cleaning the kitchen from dinner. Hikaru went over to help his brother up. Kaoru had fallen forward and Hikaru noticed he had bent his ankle in a weird way when he hit the ground, and now he was struggling to put weight on it. But when Hikaru had reached out his arm to help him up, Kaoru had pushed his hand away, and said, _"I'm fine"_. Afterwards he crawled over to his bed to support himself while he stood up. Then later that night, one of the maids gave him a bag of ice for his foot. Which he accepted with a smile, and a _"thank you"_. Hikaru watched and stared into the maid's eyes as she and Kaoru exchanged a smile and continued to watch her as she walked away happy to have helped,

_'That should be me.'_

"Hikaru?"

"-What?" Hikaru watched Dr. Montgomery stare at him as his mind returned back to reality.

"Is there something you would like to ask me? Is it perhaps getting worse?"

At their last appointment Hikaru had brought up Kaoru's strange behaviour toward him to her when Kaoru went to the washroom. It was actually Dr. Montgomery who brought it up because of the fact that Kaoru went somewhere alone was odd, knowing Hikaru. When he told her, he only mentioned the basics, that he would occasionally be ignored by his brother or ask for some space. He had never gone into detail. In truth he was slightly embarrassed and felt it was something only he could solve, alone.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because Kaoru left a few minutes ago for his blood work... and you're still here."

Hikaru turned to his right to look at Kaoru's seat. Empty. _'Crap'_.

**Bunkyō Hospital, Blood laboratory****, ****10:43am**

When Hikaru found Kaoru sitting in the Lab and with a needle already piercing his vein he felt upset. He knew Kaoru was only avoiding him more and more. _'Will he start coming here alone? What if he falls or gets lost or loses his cellphone?'_ Hikaru watched Kaoru cover the prick on the inside if his arm while the nurse grabbed a bandage. It suddenly struck him that Kaoru didn't even look at him when he came in, _'Does he even know I'm here... Why doesn't he care where I am?'. _As the thoughts came into his head something hit him hard. A fear he felt coming closer and closer to reality. _'What if I lose my ability to protect him? What if he leaves me behind one day and goes out and gets hurt? How will I save him... I don't think I would be able to if I'm not there. What is he doing to me? Is he beginning to give up?'_

"Never give up Kaoru..." Hikaru whispered more to himself then anyone else, "I need you here with me."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!** See you, and remember review, review, **review**!


	7. Thank You

**Story: How to Wobble like a Penguin**

- By **PandoraHeartsAngel**

**Summary:** The life of Kaoru's battle with Friedreich's Ataxia

CHAPTER SUMMARY: The brothers talk about this past month. Finally.

**AN: **For some reason I'm really excited to finish this story... I don't know why, maybe because I love that feeling you get when you complete something. Anyways, it means I am updating faster than I planned and that's not a bad thing. Love yah~

**What is Friedreich's Ataxia?**

Friedreich's ataxia (FA) is a disease that causes progressive damage to the nervous system. Which results in symptoms ranging from loss of balance and coordination to speech problems. It does not affect people's intellect & there is no cure. People of all ages and races are affected.

There is many types of Ataxia, and if you seen/read/or even heard of Aya Kito and the japanese drama 'One Litre of Tears' you'll have an idea of the disease/disability as spinocerebellar degeneration (Also a rare disease where the cerebellum of the brain gradually deteriorates to the point where the victim cannot walk, speak, write, or eat) is a type an Ataxia, although has a much faster progression.

FA is the most common form of hereditary ataxia. It's a cruel disease in which your life expectancy is greatly affected. Please support those with any kind of Ataxia!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or anything else in Ouran Highschool Host Club! Although I wish I did!

* * *

**Dear my reviewers:**

Akuma Shoujo23, Hehehe did I? Sorry :P This chapter will hopefully clear it all up!

Jackie Wepps, There is, of course there is! Kaoru would never be so harsh unless there was a reason behind it.

Emil Steilson, Thanks for reading my story! I hope you continue to like it. :D

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Thank You

~Hikaru~

**The next day, The ****Hitachiin Mansion, 7:00pm**

Hikaru was doing homework when it happened. Kaoru was taking his nighttime shower, and Hikaru listened for the shower to turn off and Kaoru to step out. Hikaru guessed it was some water on the floor that caused him to slip. He knew it what had happened the second it did; the loud bang when his brother's beaten body hit the floor wasn't even that harsh sounding, someone could easily mistake it for a bottle of shampoo falling, which, Hikaru presumed, was what the maids thought it was because the never barged into the suite. But Hikaru knew better, he had become an expert at making out sounds. And even though he knew what happened he didn't get up and rush to his brother. The urge to rush to Kaoru's side was unbearable. He was finally starting to let Kaoru have the thing he wanted more than anything, he was going to give him the space Kaoru wanted even through he felt like he died a bit inside every time he thought Kaoru got hurt. He would stop running after him even if killed him, as long as Kaoru was happy, nothing else mattered.

But when a sob broke the silence those thoughts vanished. Hikaru ran to the bathroom door in seconds although it felt like hours. He quickly turned the knob only to find it locked.

"Kaoru, it's me, open the door!" Hikaru yelled at the wooden door. Silence, that's what answered him, then more sobs.

"Kaoru!" But the sobs didn't stop, "goddamnit."

And with that Hikaru used up all his strength to kick the door. And unlike those movies, it didn't fly off the hinges, it didn't even look like anything happened to the wooden door. Maybe a dent.

Hikaru was getting ready for a second kick when the door opened. Kaoru was on the ground with a towel on his lap and arm extended to the door knob, he looked at his brother with a tear-stained face.

"Jesus brother, the door was never locked!"

Hikaru ignored Kaoru as he rushed into the bathroom and knelt beside his brother on the hard, cold tile. He began to search his body, from his arms and face to his chest and legs. Nothing. The injury must be on his back or... Hikaru looked down to where the towel was covering but Kaoru must've spotted this because he hit his brother's face as a blush began to spread across his own identical face.

"I'm not hurt Hikaru- And stop staring at me!"

Hikaru turned to look at his brother's face again, he was blushing now but never-the-less tears were also rolling down those red cheeks.

~Kaoru~

"Idiot then why are you crying? You must have cut yourself so bad it's numb now!" Hikaru said as he turned around to look for blood. But he didn't find any-

"It is a little scratch on my back- It's nothing" He said when Hikaru began to reach towards his back, "and I wasn't crying because of that... I'm just so frustrated! I'm soooo sick of falling and-"

Kaoru noticed Hikaru was laughing. It was sudden and loud, he was laughing so hard his whole body shock.

"Hikaru?"

Kaoru didn't understand what was wrong with his brother, he stared at him for a couple of minutes while the laughter continued. Kaoru was bewildered and it took him another minute to see tears coming from his closed eyes to realize it. He wasn't laughing he was crying...

"Hikaru! What's wrong?"

"Do you know- That this is the first time you've talked to me in weeks." Hikaru said between sobs, the hystericalness of it was gone now,

"W-what?"

"Like you don't know!"

"Hikaru- I'm sorry. I didn't know- I didn't know I was hurting you."

"Like that is even possible." Their crying was still there but was silent, it wasn't breaking their words anymore, Kaoru looked to stare at Hikaru,

"Hikaru, I-" Kaoru looked down and his tears hit the ground, "I was trying to protect you"

Hikaru was about to cut in but Kaoru stopped him by talking more.

"Someday, you know, I won't be able to stay with you... I'm going to die long before you."

"Don't-"

"Hikaru. We can't do anything to stop it. I'm going to get sicker and sicker and you're going to grow up and become more and more focused on taking care of me. I don't want that. I don't want to be a burden on you anymore. I want you to live on after I die. But if you stay so attached to me you won't have a life apart from me, and you'll die with me. I don't want that to happen. I'm sick not you, and I want you to enjoy the fact you can live a normal life. I would hate to see this disease kill two birds with one stone."

"Kaoru- That will NEVER happen."

"But it will! I can see it. Every night in my dreams, and it has been my worst nightmare ever since."

"It won't because-" Hikaru tried to explain but was once again cut off by his brother,

"You can take care of me Hikaru but only if you tell me you'll start taking more care of yourself. I don't want your life to halt for me anymore."

"Kaoru! You never ever stopped me from anything." Hikaru stared into his brother's eyes until Kaoru broke it by looking down. Hikaru moved closer and tilted his head downwards so their heads were at the same level. Kaoru leaned forward so the twin forehands connected. Kaoru sighed and relaxed a bit, his crying was over now. He reached out to hold Hikaru's hands in his own.

"I want you to do this for me please. And I'll start taking better care of myself for you."

Hikaru pulled Kaoru into a hug and smiled,

"Sounds like a deal. I can do that."

**One week later...**

**Phuket, Thailand, 6:04pm**

When the Host Club found out the twins had reconnected they planned to getaway for spring break to celebrate. Every male member of the Host Club chipped in for Haruhi's fair, she couldn't afford the trip but everyone agreed that it wouldn't be the same without her. So off to Thailand they went, to stay in one of Tamaki's family's beach houses.

"Dinner's ready everyone!" Hani called from the kitchen where he and Mori were watching the housekeepers cook their lobster feast.

"OK!" Hikaru yelled back and looked at Kaoru, he reached out an arm for him,

"Ready?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru smiled and grabbed his arm.

_'I could never ask for better people in my life. Tamaki, Hani, Mori, Haruhi, Kyoya, and Hikaru. I love you all so much. Thank you for always staying with me.'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


End file.
